Save Yourself
by Pekopon Pudding
Summary: Koko read Mikan's mind and wasn't happy with what he heard so, he told Natsume and the once calm and cool fire caster nearly jumped out of his seat. Ruka, on the other hand, spat out his drink and Yuu fainted. What exactly did koko hear? Read to find out!


The boys in this fiction are 18 and the girls are 17. Please review when your done reading!! i will accept anything you can throw at me! This is a One Shot by the way.

* * *

**Scene 1: The Cafeteria **

It was lunch time in Gakuen Alice and our favourite characters were split into 2 groups, boys and girls.

Boys: _Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Kokoroyomi and Tobita Yuu._

Girls: _Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Anna and Nonoko._ (gomene, i dunno their last names)

Everyone was happily eating when suddenly, Koko read the innocent Mikan's mind and he wasn't at all happy with what he heard. So, he decided to tell Natsume what he heard. Mainly because he knows how much Natsume loves Mikan or so he says.

"Natsume"

"Hn"

"I just read Mikan's mind and she said that shes sick and tired of being the only girl who hasn't done it yet and she would make the lucky guy who dances with her longest at tonights Masquerade Ball, the one!! You have to do something!!". Ruka immediately spat out his drink, Yuu fainted and Natsume almost jumped out of his seat but since his manga fell, everyone could see his shocked facial expression. Hotaru took a couple of pictures while the other girls remained oblivious. Ruka came back to his senses when he saw Hotaru's camera flash. An idea struck him.

"Ne Ne, Natsume, why don't you tell her how you feel and get it over with? You two have been in love since we were in Elementary B. Now that we're in High School, its about time you told her."said Ruka and Natsume knowing full well that his best friend was right simply said, "I'll tell her the truth when i feel like it! How do you expect me, The Natsume Hyuuga, to confess to a mizutama wearing idiot?!"

"Look into her eyes and just come out and say it! Even 'The Great Natsume Hyuuga' can accomplish that much!" exclaimed the animal lover. But Koko had a better idea. "Hey Natsume, since Mikan loves music, why don't you write her a song? A song that tells her that its worth it to wait for the right guy?". Natsume scratched his forehead. "Thats not a bad idea. I'll get right on it."

* * *

**Scene 2: Sakura Tree **

Natsume sat at the bottom of the tree, a notebook in his right hand and a guitar sitting on his lap. The only thing written on the page is "Save Yourself Mikan". In the 2 hours he spent under that tree, he only thought of those 3 little words. He tore up the page and threw it on the ground amongst all the other crushed up balls of paper. He cursed himself for being so thoughtless. Then, the brunette came running towards him and grabbed the guitar in one swift motion catching the fire caster off guard but he thought fast and quickly grabbed the girl's waist bringing her to sit on his lap.

She was of course speechless by his sudden actions. She just obediently sat there admiring the black and red acoustic guitar she had in her hands. She started strumming it and was mesmerized by the sound it produced. Natsume snatched the guitar, pushed Mikan back a bit but not too far, just enough to fit the guitar. He started playing 'Hey There Delilah' by Plain White Ts, he also sang the lyrics, much to her surprise but she loved it all the same. She sat there listening to the song with her eyes closed as if the very song made her soar through the clouds.

When Natsume stopped playing, Mikan put the guitar aside and hugged Natsume as a thank you for the song but the minute she pulled away Natsume pulled her back making her rest her head on his chest. He had his arms around her waist preventing her from leaving. He managed to say "Sleep Mizutama" before drifting off on his daily afternoon nap. Mikan smiled and did as she was told. They looked like a couple. Natsume leaning on the tree trunk, sleeping. Mikan on Natsume's lap, also sleeping.

It was a beautiful sight. Too bad, the people who passed them by didn't have a camera but rest assure dear readers, our favourite blackmailer and crew where stationed behind a nearby bush. Out of everybody hidden behind the bush, Hotaru was the only one recording the scene while Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko were merely snapping shots from different angles in different shading.

"Its about time they did something like this! I was starting to get poor!" said Hotaru in her usual emotionless voice. "Hotaru. You shouldn't be too greedy but you are right about those lovebirds over there." replied Ruka. He was in love with Hotaru and he had already confessed his love to the Ice Queen but instead of rejecting him, she told him to wait for Natsume to confess to Mikan. Only then will she accept his love for deep deep deep down her icy cold heart, she was madly in love with him.

* * *

**Scene 3: The Masquerade Ball**

Mikan's Room:

Mikan stood in front of her full length mirror, twirling around. She wore a strapless white dress, a thin ribbon on her rib cage exactly under her bust, that showed off her petite figure. It stopped right under her knees. Her hair was slightly permed and she had a white gold necklace with a silver diamond butterfly pendant around her neck. Her nails were painted silvery white and she wore sparkling white strapped heels. In other words Mikan was in all white.

At that moment, Hotaru walked in wearing knee length lilac dress. Also strapless. The top part of the dress was bordered with black. Her shoes were like Mikans just black and she wore a black choker. She handed Mikan a white butterfly mask while she put her black one on."You look nice for once idiot."

"Arigato Hotaru! You don't look so bad yourself! Let's get going or we'll be late!" Replied Mikan. They proceeded out the door and down the hall to the Ceremonial Hall where the ball was held. All the boys were wearing the same kind of tuxedo and all of them looked handsome though their masks were different. Natsume had a white mask on (Yakitate!! Japan's Meister Kirisaki's mask without the feathers). Ruka also had a white mask on ( The Phantom of The Opera's half mask).

Narumi - sensei went up on stage and annouced that one of the students requested to sing a song, "So please welcome Natsume Hyuuga". Everyone gasped. They were all shocked even Mikan. But of course Hotaru was holding her trusty Video Camera. She shoved a normal camera in Ruka's hands. They were ready.

Natsume went up on stage and his voice echoed throughout the hall, "I dedicate this song to everyone in the crowd. I hope u understand this songs message. I originally made this song for someone special to me because i heard that she was going to make a hasty decision so, to my someone special, This song is especially for you. Its called 'Save Yourself'." Then he sat on the provided chair and started strumming his guitar.

**_  
Turn out the light  
Just say goodnight..to yourself  
May I remind you  
When you find you, you're all alone is when you've got to be strong  
Cause that's when they call you...in the night  
He's got your picture in his mind  
He's got your number on a paper at his disposal anytime_**

**_Is it really true  
Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
So many times we just give it away, to someone who  
Someone who _**

**_You met in bar  
The back of a car  
And for a moment you felt important but not in your heart  
My self esteem, it's been low, go ahead and count it's been lower than low  
I know the feeling of it stealing life out from under me  
Cause I want to learn _**

**_How you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
So many times we just give it away to someone who, couldn't even remember your name  
Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you, loves me for me  
Give it away to someone who, someone who will cherish your name_**

**_Cause I want to learn  
You save yourself for someone who, loves you for you,  
Loves me for me  
Give it away to someone who, someone who will  
Cherish your name  
_**

**_ Cherish your name _**

Natsume walked off the stage and ran towards the sakura tree. He had left everybody teary eyed and shocked. Mikan ran after him and just before he sat down under the tree, she hugged him from the back and said,"Arigato Natsume, I'll save myself for you and Gomenasai Natsume". Natsume pulled off Mikan's hands but didn't let them go, he turned around and said,"Its alright Mikan. You don't have to save yourself for me and you shouldn't be sorry. Its not your fault."

Mikan was shocked at his reply."Ne Natsume, Don't you love me for me?". Natsume shook his head, hugged her and said in a soft gentle tone,"Not at all". Mikan was about to push him away. Her eyes were over flowing with tears. She was on the verge of breaking down when she heard him speak again."I love you because your too much of an idiot to notice my feelings for you. I love you more because no matter what clothes you put on you always look amazingly beautiful. I love you because your always by my side even though i call you names and bully you all the time and most of all, I love you because your wearing my favourite fruit today. Strawberries"

Realizing what he had just said, Mikan was about to yell at him but she instead put her arms around his neck and whispered softly,"My lip gloss is strawberry flavoured". Then kissed him passionately on the lips. Natsume would obviously be shocked but he didn't show it. He simply responded to Mikan's sweet kisses, placing his arms around her waist. Unknown to them, yet again, was the Blackmailer and Assistant hiding behind the same bush. Only this time the Video Camera was on a stand and Ruka and Hotaru were making out.

**_The End_**

* * *

is it good? pls send me reviews. The song is called _Save Yourself _by **Sense Field**. Sorry if i only described Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka's outfits for the ball!! My sincerest apologies!! Hontoni Gomenasai!! 

PS: if anyone wants to see the dresses i picked out for Hotaru and Mikan, i have posted the link on my profile. i repeat this is a One Shot! oh and please tell me if i made a mistake somewhere! Thank You!!

** Thank You For Reading **

_**Love,**_

_**Pekopon Pudding **_

**  
**


End file.
